restorer37fandomcom-20200214-history
Re;Creators : The Ax Genesis
Re;Creators : The Ax Genesis is roleplay community originally run by TTR-BS and The grand finale phase run by Mayko. RC:TAG are not count as canon of 37VERSE. Summary RCTAG story is started when the group of creations appeared in Thailand, at the Siam Paragon. As they started to get confused and wondered, the message said from the screen of the mall that mysteriously empty of people... The message that encourage them to do what they want. However, as they met their creators and the disaster started to occur...They were determined to find the mastermind behind their arrival. Later on they found out about "The End", the mastermind behind those disaster, who was later revealed to be the character from the postmodernism "Beyond the Line" named Rabis. And he seemed to aware about something, as he was seeking to see the truth beyond all the lie. Notable creators Natnicha 'Seer' Visawachamnan Rocket engineer/writer Anton Marshal Mechatronics engineer/Manga artist Suthira "Milin" Kijthanapokhin Law student/creator Jintarasin "Mai" Vejwannasorn High school student/Manga artist Patharanan 'Pat' Pitakkhan High school student/Manga artist Pathiwat Mekha Coffee maker/game developer Notable created Karin Farna Space rebel warrior from The Last Promised Land Noah Enix Metafiction version of combination route of Noah Enix Dr.Quantime ██████ Physicist, roleplay character of SCIENIA. Hisashi A med student from unnamed comedy short story. R.agchalroug An android from canceled scifi manga Another city in the little star Nithan Thinnapobphokinan Dimension shifter from Gaia;Alternative The Grand Finale It took place after the group of Creations and Creators found Eve, the 'creation' of creations from the first arrival of creations, Noah, the creation that want to destroy the world. There was the terriorism in Thailand, and then the creator of Noah, Minerva, was disappeared. The group dispatched to find her, but then the millitary came in with the very high-tech weapons. In the process, they killed one of the beloved creation. Then the group called themseleves the committee of reality came in and captured everyone, transferred them to the prisons. Rabis then appeared, told them he had cooperate with governments in order to better advance his plan, and he revealed that 'he had found the truth now.' However, thank to the intervence of Minerva's creation, they could later escape and attempted to seek out the truth about Rabis. They found that Rabis was the stolen idea from the Thai now-office woman, so they went to meet her to get the information about Rabis. But Rabis had brainwashed Noah beforehand, and sent him to stop them. Then they went back, only to found that the world was in the process of destruction, and Eve started to act weird that they must 'end this story' as the 'commu' had reached its end now. They went to the tower that Rabis used to initiate the disaster (after some fight). Rabis found that the "RCTAG" is about to end, but he didn't want to, so he tried to create Loop System (which is from Scienia), but everyone disagreed and did their best. So, in his last struggle moment, he turned off the comment section...The new post for roleplaying was created, then every did their best to convince Rabis to give up, accept the truth, and give him a comfort... He gave up on his plan, and almost used the power from his creator to end the story by erasing his and her existence, and return Creations back to their own worlds, while their creators will have no memory about all the adventure...But no one agreed, and then... someone got an idea. After all, 'plot' and 'the power' are just the justification to make the story acceptable, so if every players in the commu agreed (via them), they can end the story in anyway they want. And they (and 'we') did just that, restored the world into the pre-arrival, and kept the memory of those adventure... Trivia Category:Roleplay community